1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having an adjustable seat for being easily adjusted by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers, such as cycle exercisers have been developed and comprise a seat disposed thereon for supporting users. For allowing the users to be comfortably supported on the seat, various kinds of typical cushioning devices have been provided to cushion the seat, and thus to cushion the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,656 to Hals discloses one of the typical cycle exercisers comprising a seat pivotally disposed or supported thereon with a parallelogrammic structure for supporting users, and a spring-biasing cushioning device disposed in the parallelogrammic structure for cushioning the seat and thus the users.
However, the parallelogrammic structure may not be solidly secured to the seat or to the other supporting bases, such that the seat may not be solidly secured to the supporting bases, and such that the users may not be stably supported on the supporting bases with the parallelogrammic structure.
The applicant has developed another typical cycle exerciser which has been allowed and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,487 to Kuo, and which also comprises a seat pivotally disposed or supported thereon with a parallelogrammic structure for supporting users, and a lock rod for locking the parallelogrammic structure to the supporting bases at any selected heights or positions.
However, when it is required to adjust the parallelogrammic structure to the supporting bases at the selected heights or positions, the users have to move away from the seat, and then have to actuate the lock rod and to move or adjust the parallelogrammic structure relative to the supporting bases to the required or selected heights or positions, and then to release the lock rod, to allow the lock rod to lock the parallelogrammic structure to the supporting bases at the required or selected heights or positions.
The cited typical cycle exercisers have no support devices to solidly support the parallelogrammic structure relative to the supporting bases at the required or selected heights or positions, and have no adjusting device for allowing the users to easily and readily adjust the parallelogrammic structure relative to the supporting bases to any required or selected heights or positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cycle exercisers.